


Warm Tea and Frost Bite

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, pre-war stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day at the docks Bucky comes home with some unwanted damage to his hands. That is until Steve does more than bandage his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Tea and Frost Bite

The tall brunette winced as he lifted the crate onto a crane lift at the docks. His hands, chapped and bleeding, were aching from being exposed to the harsh weather. Brooklyn in the dead of winter was not a forgiving place, especially when one had holey gloves. He was relieved when the whistle sounded to go on home.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he quickly walked home. The chilling night air whipped around him causing a shiver to run through his body. His jacket was not nearly heavy enough to keep him warm but it was all he could afford. He whistled a tune walking down the side walk to distract himself from the growing cold surrounding him and the dull sting of the open wounds on his hands scratching against the fabric.

Steve was sitting on the couch with a robe on curled up in an old ratty blanket Bucky had gotten him for Christmas years ago when they were just kids. He jumped up to unlock the door when he heard Bucky’s heavy boots trudging up the stairs. “Hey Buck… gee you look tired.” He said. Bucky rolled his eyes and ruffled Steve’s hair playfully. “Very observant of you, Punk.” He replied. “Jerk.” Steve smiled.

Bucky sat down where Steve had been sitting and all but melted into the couch. All of his limbs acted with exhaustion He closed his eyes and heavily sighed watching as Steve knelt in front of him. “What are ya doin’ babe?” Bucky asked as he watched Steve start to unlace his work boots. “Helping you relax. Can’t stay in these dirty clothes doofus.” Steve replied pulling off the first than the other. Bucky smiled and exhaled contently happy about not having to move much.

Steven then helped him shirk off his jacket and dirty t-shirt with stains older than time itself. Next came the gloves. Steve gasped and concern grew on his features. “Oh Buck… your hands look like they really hurt…” He said trying his best to be extremely careful as not to hurt his lover. Bucky drew in a sharp breath and flinched repeatedly. “You best let me tend to them.” Steve said walking into the small apartment kitchen.

He came back with a bowl of warm water and some gauze they always kept handy incase Steve got into another fight with someone three times his size. He carefully placed the bowl of water in Bucky’s lap and instructed him to keep his hands in it. Bucky hissed and scrunched up his eyes at the stinging sensation that traveled up his arms. “You okay Buck?” Steve asked rubbing Bucky’s leg. “Jus’ hurts a little.” He replied straining a smile.

“Gotta warm them up or it’ll get worse.” Steve informed him snuggling up beside the taller man. “What about the rest of me?” He asked jokingly looking down at the blonde. “I’ll get you some tea, honey.” Steve got up and walked back into the kitchen. He stood on his tiptoes reaching to get Bucky’s coffee mug from in the cabinet so he could poor him the hot tea he had sitting on the stove from earlier. “Here you go.” He said helping Bucky to drink since his hands were indisposed. “Thanks punk.”

They sat in comfortable silence together. Bucky had dozed off leaning back against the couch, a little drool escaping from the corner of his mouth. Steve noticed this and chuckled to himself. The smaller of the two deemed it okay now to remove Bucky’s hands from the water to patch them up. The brunette did not even stir as he took the bowl away and put it in the sink.

Next Steve picked up the small roll of gauze and started to wrap it around Buck’s hands. This caused him to wake up, his eyes still bleary with sleep. Steve gave him a sweet smile and kissed the palms of his now warm hands, though cracked and scabbed, they would heal just fine, Steve would make sure of that. Bucky hummed in his throat and watched contently as his Steven kissed over each finger and along his wrists.

“What do you think you are doin’?” He asked with a smirk on his face. Steve didn’t reply, he let go of Bucky’s hands and settled himself down in the larger’s lap. “I always worry about you until you get home. You know that right? I’m always scared you’ll come home with worse one day… or not at all.” Steve admitted nuzzling against the nape of Bucky’s neck. “You shouldn’t worry about me Steve. I’m not a clutz like you.” He laughed and wound his arms tightly around Steve.

Steve pulled away from his neck and placed his lips firmly to Bucky’s mouth swiping his tongue along the bottom. “Eager this evening are we?” Bucky chided pulling away. Steve pursued his lips once again and drug his teeth across Bucky’s bottom lip. “Ugh impatient as always.” Bucky said as he lifted Steve up, who wrapped his legs around his middle for purchase while Buck carried him to their shared bed.

Bucky knew what it was like to constantly worry about someone. He was always anxious when Steve was sick wondering when he’d get better or if he’d make it this time. It’s not something he likes to think about. It honestly felt kind of good being on the other end of that he thought.

He gently laid the slight man on the bed, his robe falling open at the sides revealing smooth milky white skin as well as his arousal. Bucky’s eyes raked over him hungrily, the black of his eyes blown in proportion. Steve flushed, his face turning red and chest dusted a bright pink. “You’re sucha doll, Steve.” Bucky said pulling at the strings of his robe to untie them before turning his attention to the button of his pants.

He wriggled out of his work pants and boxers as he steadied himself overtop Steve, not wanting to crush the poor thing with his weight. He then attacked Steve’s neck with his mouth, biting and sucking at the vastness of pale skin offered to him. Bucky left a trail of bruises as he continued to kiss down Steven’s lithe body. If he were being honest with himself, seeing the marks he creates turns him on greatly. A sense of possessiveness over Steve overwhelms him.

Bucky nearly growls as he latches on to a pebbled nipple that grows tighter in his mouth. He rolls the other between his thumb and index finger, all the while drawing out whimpers and whines from the blonde. Steve reached down between their now sweating bodies and began pumping their cocks together in his bony fist since Bucky’s hands were out of commission. Bucky moaned against his chest thrusting up into the tightness and against Steve’s own throbbing member.

The slide of slick skin on skin pulled them closer and closer to the edge. Bucky and Steve both tried to get as much friction between them as possible. The smaller could feel Bucky’s cock twitch and jump in his grip. Their damp heads leaked, pre-cum mixing together on the down-slide of Steve’s fingers. “Oh fuck Steve… Baby it feels so good.” Buck whined biting into his lower lip drawing blood. He had stopped tormenting Steve’s tender chest and had wrapped him in his arms, bringing their bodies as close together as he could manage.

Steve was the first to cum, his lover’s name upon his lips, spilling over his own hand and making a mess on Bucky’s abdomen. The brunette followed soon after, his hips stuttering as Steve continued to stroke him through orgasm, pulling gently. Steve tried to calm his breathing afterwards coming down from his pleasure induced high. Raspy breaths escaped his lungs as he inhaled against Bucky’s soaked brown locks. “Easy baby… Take it easy. I got you.” He said splaying a hand on Steve’s sternum to steady him. “F-felt so good Buck… I love you James.” He wheezed out. “I love you too idiot.”

Not really wanting to move away from his embrace with Steve, he grabbed his boxers he had thrown on the edge of the bed and wiped the sticky substance off of their bellies. They both winced, over sensitized, as he drug the thick material over their softening cocks. He then threw them somewhere in the room, not really caring as to where.

The two proceeded to pull up the blankets around them from the foot of the bed and snuggle close together. “Hope I warmed you up Buck.” Steve said, practically giggling. “Sure did.” Bucky replied resting his chin atop the blonde’s head, nestling against his soft hair. They stayed like this until sleep overcame their tired frames. Warmth encased them both as they spent the night resting in each other’s arms.


End file.
